Alone
by SailorStarHealer88
Summary: What happens when Usagi's world comes crashing down. PLEASE r


A/N- This story is going to be full of angst and depression with a hint of romance. I've been having such a writers block for a couple of months. Please read & review.

Alone

The casket went into the ground deeper and deeper. A man stood in a long black trench coat watching as the love of his life went into the ground.

He started to remember everything that happened that lead to this.

Flashback

A young blonde just a little over sixteen, sat in the darkness of her room.

She looked very underweight with her clothes hanging from her body

Her eyes were red and puffy with dried tears along her face.

A black cat with a crescent moon bold spot on its forehead, walked up to her and started rubbing the blonde headed girls arm.

"Luna I can't take it anymore" she cried. "I mean at first Seiya leaves and now Mamoru. What's the point on living? I should just kill myself and be done with it" she cried some more.

"No Usagi-chan, you will do no such thing. Mamoru will be back in a year or two and you can start Crystal Tokyo then" just thinking about that made Usagi cry. She didn't love Mamoru anymore but the starlight that took her heart.

"No it's not the same. I miss Seiya! I mean at first I thought he was annoying but he made me fall in love with him! I don't know how but he did! And I'm never going to see him again" she began to scream through her tears.

Luna just sat there, confused because she didn't know what to do. "Luna can you please go away" she buried her face into her arms. "Okay" the cat reluctantly agreed.

As soon as the cat was out of sight Usagi grabbed a pair of scissors that were in her dresser.

2 years later

A raven haired woman stood by Usagi's bedroom door. She thought aloud "please don't be upset Usagi" then she proceeded into the room where Usagi lay asleep.

"Usagi! Usagi! Wake up" she shook the blonde. "I'm up I was just resting my eyes" she stood up in the bed.

"Pleas don't be upset Usagi but….." Rei suddenly stopped leaving a puzzled Usagi. Then it came to Usagi "Iie, don't tell me your leaving me too" Usagi practically screamed feeling moisture coming to her eyes.

Rei just shook her head yes, preventing tears of hers escaping.

"No Rei you can't move not at a time like this!" "I have to move in with my Uncle from America. After grandpa died I have nothing left. Yuuichirou and I can't afford to keep the shrine so we have to sell since it since in grandfathers died" tears started coming out of both of there eyes.

"We don't have any money so we're going to go live in China for two years." she hugged Usagi.

"There is no point in living anymore" Usagi said quietly. "No Usagi I'll come back in two years don't worry. It'll be fine. You can visit if you want" "Oh Rei" she cried.

It had been two days since Rei announced she was leaving and Usagi getting even more miserable.

Minako was burying herself in work ever since the starlights left. She couldn't afford to think of Yaten or she would become as depressed as Usagi.

The one day off she was going to spend it with Usagi. As she was walking to her house she saw a poster.

On it, it said "Three Lights! Back and better then ever! Concert this Friday at 7:00 at the music hall" her eyes were lighten up with happiness.

She ran all the way to Usagi's house to tell her the good news.

She quickly rang the door bell right when Usagi opened the door.

"Usagi-chan guess what" "nani?" Usagi asked confused.

"The Starlights are back!" She screamed.

"Nani! But it was only a year" "I know. Say let's spend the day trying to find them" she smiled. "Okay" Usagi agreed.

Usagi and Minako spent the day trying to find the starlights. Little did they know they were visiting there houses.

"Seiya baka I knew we should've called before we came. God, maybe we can find them at the mall or Crown's or something." Yaten and Seiya pilled into the car.

As they were passing Crowns they thought they saw two familiar blondes. "Seiya park here I think it's them" Yaten practically screamed at Seiya.

"Alright, alright calm down" Seiya said calming down Yaten.

As soon as Seiya parked the car they both ran out to greet the blondes.

"Odango, Minako" they yelled. Little did they know that wasn't them but crazed fans.

"Um Seiya I don't think that's them. Just run!!!!!" Yaten screamed seeing tons of screaming girls coming after them.

"Ah Minako I don't think we're going to find the..." CRASH! Usagi and Minako ran into some unknown strangers. "Odango get up we need to run" a familiar voice said. And before they knew it they were lifted off the ground and running.

They ran for two blocks not knowing who the people were but knowing they were being chased by girls.

"Here turn here" the stranger pushed Usagi into some bushes. When Minako came in she knew who they were.

"Seiya-Ku!" she screamed jumping on top of him. "I've missed you so much" Usagi began to cry.

"Odango don't cry" Seiya said to the crying girl hugging him. He thought "I'm not worth your tears.

"Oh Seiya but I've missed you so much" she cried some more.

"Minako-chan" "hai" "I'm sorry for the way I acted before we left. I just wanted to tell you…….Aishiteru Aino Minako" he slightly kissed her on the lips.

"Honto?" she asked still in complete shock. "Hai, always and forever".

It was a couple of hours after and Usagi and Seiya were sitting in the park on a bench.

"Seiya, why did you come back?" Usagi asked nuzzling her head in her favorite spot on his chest.

"Well after the rebuilding of Kinmoku, Kakyuu gave us two choices. We could either stay on Kinmoku or we can start back our lives here. Though it took a long time to make a decision we decided to come back here" but Seiya knew he was planning on coming back all along.

"Demo, why did you decide to come back" she asked again.

"Usagi I have a confession to make" Seiya said bringing her to look into his eyes.

"Usagi I love you and I always have. It hurt me so much to see that you never cared about me" "demo" "please don't speak. When we were on the rooftop I meant what I said. Am I not good enough for you?" he noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry to make you cry but I just want to know. Am I not good enough" by this point she was already bawling.

"Se…Se……….Seiya" she cried some more. She finally managed to speak "Seiya you are more than good enough, but I am bounded to a destiny" she looked up.

"Nani?" Seiya was confused. "Seiya I'm bound to a destiny where in couple of years I will rule the universe along with Mamoru. But I don't want to" she cried in his chest.

"Odango" "Seiya you are more than good enough" she whispered softly planting a kiss on his lips.

"Odango does this mean" "hai I do love you Seiya. I always have and at that moment when Mamoru was leaving for the first time and we you past by us, I could fell a connection"

It had been two weeks since Usagi confession and she couldn't be happier. Except when Seiya said he had to go on to China for a week and also there was the burden of Rei leaving. She still every night went into her room and took the scissors out. But as she kept doing that the marks kept on getting even more visible then before. Today was the day Rei was going to America and Usagi could barley drive since the tears clouded her eyes.

'Usagi calm yourself she hasn't gone yet and besides Seiya will be back soon enough' Usagi was in such deep thought she didn't realize she took a wrong turn.

Rei was anticipating in her seat waiting for Usagi. "Where is she" she worried as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't worry she'll be here" Ami reassured Rei. About five minutes later she wasn't there and Rei's row was being called.

"Well good-bye minna see you in two years" Rei cried hugging her fellow inner senshi.

"We'll miss you Rei" Minako and Makoto cried.

Usagi quickly ran out of her car and stopped for a minute to look at the sky.

A plane was overhead when she noticed a certain raven haired girl crying. Usagi widened her eyes when she looked right at her.

"It's Rei!" she screamed in her head. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she broke down into tears and landed on her knees.

She could here foot steps running towards her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Usagi woke up in a hospital bed with Seiya by her side holding her hand. She looked at his face and noticed strands of dried up tears. Then she noticed blood being pumped to her wrist.

"Oh no I'm in trouble" she thought looking at her bandaged wrist. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed warm kisses on her throat.

"Mmmhmm Seiya" she breathed. Seiya rested his head on her chest and looked up into Usagi's eyes.

"Odango don't do that again. I thought I lost" he paused "I thought I lost you again" Usagi can see that tears were forming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Seiya" Usagi cried kissing his tears away.

"Usagi why do you do it? Why do you cut yourself" Seiya asked bringing his head up.

"It started was two years ago when you left. Then Mamoru left but I really didn't care because I loved you. And the only way to let pressure off was to make marks on myself" Usagi couldn't even look Seiya in the eye at this point.

"At first it was small marks no big deal. Then it started getting deeper and deeper to the point where I was bleeding constantly. When I saw Rei on that plane I just freaked out and I guess I went to deep" Seiya noticed drops of water landing on the hospital blanket.

"Odango, just please promise me you'll never do that again" Seiya brought her face to meet his. "I promise" she quickly got in before he took her in a passionate kiss. "Or I'm going to have to come home from my tour again" he laughed.

It was two weeks later and Usagi and Seiya decided, since they were out of high school now, that they would move in together.

There was always the burden on Mamoru coming back though. It had a month and a half since Seiya came, and it also had been a month and a half since Mamoru last called her or even wrote to her.

How was she suppose to tell her she lost her virginity to Seiya when she kept on rejecting him when he came for a visit a month prior to Seiya's return. He got mad because she kept on saying she was too young.

"Odango wake up" Seiya whispered into the ear of the sleeping form next to him.

She rolled over on the other side and clutched the sheet close to her and said "I've been up just waiting for you" and she left a soft kiss on his lips before she got up.

She went to the dresser and put on a pair of tight-fitted jeans and a black chiffon with a black cami underneath. Seiya put his traditionally three lights outfit. The red suit.

Usagi and Seiya made there way to the car, heading for the airport.

When they arrived in the parking lot they a certain silver haired boy kissing a certain blonde headed woman.

"Let's have fun with them shall we" Seiya laughed.

He swerved the car to where the couple stood and beeped the horn.

"Oi, what's the big deal!" Yaten screamed, jumping away from Minako.

"You're in my way" Seiya laughed seeing the anger rise in Yaten.

"I'm going to kill you Seiya!" Yaten screamed as Usagi and Seiya made there way out of the car.

"Usagi run!" Seiya screamed. They ran all the way to the Three Lights personal gate.

They saw Taiki with Ami sitting on his lap kissing too.

"Ew and I thought Yaten and Minako were bad" Seiya tried to laugh gasping for air.

"Shut up Seiya you shouldn't talk" Taiki snapped back.

"Love calm down its okay" Ami got up from her place on Taiki's lap.

"Three Lights your flight is ready" they heard over the speaker in the airport.

"Okay Odango you take care of yourself" Seiya said taking her into a breathe-taking kiss.

"Oh don't worry I will" she sighed.

"Ja Ne minna" the group disappeared into the hallway heading for the plane.

"Now Usagi-chan you are under are watch so don't do anything stupid" Minako warned.

And yes Minako and Ami were watching over Usagi. Ever since that day when Rei left Seiya has been keeping a careful watch over Usagi.

He had asked them to stay in the apartment and watch her every move. They were to go everywhere with her and make sure no sharp objects were around her.

"Usagi-chan wake up breakfast is ready!" Minako screamed through the apartment.

"Oi! I'm up!" she screamed back. Usagi pushed the covers away and walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Ami-chan" she asked sitting down at the table.

"Oh she had to go down to Hiroshima for a doctor's convention. Don't you remember her telling you?" Minako flipped more pancakes.

"Oh yeah" Usagi remembered.

It was like all the other days when Seiya was gone. Minako followed her everywhere. They went to the mall for a couple of hours, then to a near by café to get some cake.

When Usagi and they arrived back at the apartment they started to watch a movie.

"Oi, Usagi let's watch this" Usagi looked at the movie title 'Titanic' she knew Minako always feel asleep during that. "Okay" and they popped it into the VCR.

And Usagi was right Minako fell asleep in the first ten minutes.

Usagi gracefully got up from the couch and put her favorite sneaks on. She slipped out of the apartment and headed downstairs.

"Ahh I get to see my Odango again" a tall masculine man stepped off the plane.

"Ahh Ishii No Ishii Park where I had my first date with Seiya" she smiled.

"Usako" dead silence.

No it couldn't be it just couldn't. He couldn't be back, not now. He never told her.

"Usako how I've missed you" she felt lips at her neck.

"Mam…Mamor...Mamoru-san" she breathed.

"What your not happy to see me" he spun her around.

"Maybe you'll be happy when I do this" he bent down and took a box out.

Usagi couldn't breathe let alone talk at this point.

Unbeknownst to them they didn't notice the raven haired man in the bushes standing there stunned.

"Will you marry me" he said slipping the ring in her finger. He then stood up and started to kiss her passionately.

By this time rage and anger were mixing in Seiya's heart. He just ran away "that whore! She diffidently played me for a fool. How can I be so stupid! I can't take this life anymore!" he screamed grabbing a gun from his car.

"Mamoru-san no! I don't love you I love Seiya don't you get it! He will never leave me like you did!" she ran off throwing the ring at him.

She ran all the way to her apartment crying. She quickly snuck in the door and went to bed.

Usagi was awoken by the telephone. "You slut!" someone cried on the phone. "He opens his heart to you and you just toss him out the door! You killed him he's dead! And it's your entire fault" the voice cried some more. "What are you talking about" Usagi was both shocked and confused at this point.

Another voice came on the phone and cried "He killed himself last night! Haven't you read the paper! Why did you break his heart! Why?!" "No" it was already too late they had hung up the phone.

Usagi quickly ran out of bed and took the newspaper that was stuck in the mall slot.

She couldn't believe it.

"No!!!!!" she screamed through the apartment building.

She ran in to the kitchen and grabbed the butchers' knife out of the cupboard.

"Like Juliet I will die for my Romeo" and she brought the knife to her throat.

"Shimatta why isn't Usagi answering her phone. All I do is go out to get doughnuts and milk and she's not even up" Minako sighed, speeding down the highway.

She took a sudden turn and ended up in front of Usagi's apartment building. She gave the valet parking her keys and headed upstairs to the apartment. She came to 101 and took her keys out of her purse.

She opened the doors and dropped everything she had.

End of Flashback

The priest said some final words. "Now may Tsukino Usagi rest in peace with her love" then Amazing Grace played softly as the cloaked man walked off.

The wind rustled the leaves all around then a certain blonde walked out of the shadows.

She quickly ran up to him and kissed him.

"Okay odango are time here is finished" he said to her.

"Hai" and they walked hand in hand into the darkness.

A/N-Sorry this isn't really depressing but I try PLEASE review so I know how to make them better.


End file.
